Belong To No One
by alien.aisle
Summary: this is not the regular Betty, there is much more to know about her


It was summer and everyone was out having fun, except for Betty. Jughead was out visiting Jellybean, Veronica was with her parents in her cabin and Archie is busy working with his dad. Betty is stuck home, going to summer school to get ahead on credits and because is better than being home with her mom, Polly, and the twins. Betty was taking health with Joaquin, the person she was closest to in that class thanks to Kevin, Betty didn't know anyone in that class, there was like 3 acquaintances but the class was filled with people from the south side, some incoming freshman, and some of the seniors. The class was as boring as expected, religious health teacher, always biased about sex, alcohol, and drug usage. All that betty did was sleep, take notes and do the section questions and repeat.

Until Betty started to talk to Joaquin more, if she was going to spend the next 4 weeks of her life here might as well make some friends. Joaquin was friends with the boys sitting behind Betty, she never really noticed them until now, one of them was pretty cute, he had blue eyes that shined like the north star, tick black eyebrows, sharp jaw line, he was lean and strong, not too much muscle but not too little, he was just perfect. He would talk a lot when he was with his friends but when ever betty turn around he was looking at her and he was quiet, he looked like the nicest boy she has ever met, but when ever she would turn around and listen to the conversation he was like any other fuck boy out there. His name is Brandon.

During the second week of school Betty was friends with Joaquin and the boys behind her, Brandon, David, and Diego. The roasting sessions were great, they shared memes, and help each other.

Betty was not having a good day, she was really tired, so she went upstairs and she got high, as she was listening to music and thinking about life she receives a text from Jughead. Betty was already kind of horny and being high didn't help much.

-hey baby- 10:03 jughead

-hi babe, how you doing? - 10:04 Betty

-good Jellybean is taller now but same spirit, how you been? - 10:04 j

-bored class is boring, but the missing all of you 😉- 10:06 b

\- oh well I'll leave you alone then. Gn love- 10:10 j

 _Wow that really just turn me the fuck off, why can't he just sext like a normal person? I mean I get it its Jug but if he is far I can't just go and fuck him, it'll be nice if it was like that and yeah sexting is not the full experience but is good enough for me._ Betty said to herself. _Fuck it is a Friday night I want to go out, I'll text Joaquin._

-ayeee what's the plan for tonight? - 10:40 B

-drive in, you down? Me, Diego, Brandon and David- 10:44 j

-yeah, I'm down- 10:45 B

-ight I'll have Brandon pick you up then, he's the cute ass guy in the firebird – 11:03 J

-alright then I'll send you my address- 11:07 B

The night was fresh so Betty decides to go for a skirt, jean jacket, and her checkered slip-ons. Polly had taken Alice to join Polly's cult. Betty had the whole house to herself the whole weekend. Betty hears a hunk, it was Brandon, leaning on a 1968 black firebird Pontiac. Betty fell in love with the car.

-what's her name? - asked Betty.

-she doesn't have a name yet. but I think Betty sounds just great-Brandon answered.

Betty blushed at his response. She felt her phone vibrate. It was a message from Joaquin. _Change of plans drive in is closed and we are going to play on the ps4 have fun with Brandon_ 😊.

I just got a text from Joaquin… said Betty before she was interrupted

Yeah, I know he told me when I was on my way here. Said Brandon

You still came? Said Betty

Of course, I came, I can't just bail on you like that. Said Brandon

So what do you want to do? Asked Betty

Well what ever you want is fine, I'm still in the mood for a movie.

Well I don't like going to the movie theaters, do you want to stay home? We can rent a movie or Netflix

Yeah for sure

They walked in betty showed him the living room, they made popcorn and grabbed some candy just in case.

Betty do you smoke? Asked Brandon

Smoke what? Answered Betty

Weed. He laughed

Yeah, do you?

Yeah, I have my bong in my car do you want some?

Yeah bring it, I have some tequila you want some/ we can get crossfaded.

Please that'll be nice

Brandon walked in with his bong and Betty had everything ready at the table popcorn, candy, weed, bong, and tequila shots, she also brought pillows and blankets to be more comfortable. They chose to watch Mad Max. little do they know they had both seen it already. They smoked then took 6 tequila shots both and watched the movie for a little when…


End file.
